pinkololfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic X: Crystallised/Episode 75-Agent of Mischief: Crystallised
This is episode 75 of Sonic X: Crystallised. Story Narrator and intro bits play. Eggman: I’ve secretly been working to infiltrate and find out what they’re up to! But it looks like they’ve finally figured out I’ve been deceiving them. Bocoe: Doctor Eggman, a huge battleship is closing in fast! Decoe: Its laser cannons are pointed right at us! Eggman: Your panicking is pointless. Defeat is inevitable, so let’s face it with dignity! The Metarex are on the move, heading toward galactic coordinates 0-0-0. One of their legends talks about a time when the thousand-year wait ends and night and day become one. I’m not sure what it means but my guess is that something extraordinary happens in that region of space once every thousand years, and it’s about to happen again! The Metarex are sending every ship in their fleet to rendezvous there. You have to be out or your minds to intercept them, so I assume that’s what you’re going to do. (Laughs) Bokkun: I got away just as they began attacking. Cosmo: I hope you don’t mind my asking, but, why are those numbers on your TV counting down? Bokkun: I forgot these messages self-destruct at the end. Crystal: (Thoughts) Couldn’t he have got rid of that? Bokkun: Cover your ears, it’s gonna be a big bang! (Thing blows) He he, guess you didn’t know watching TV could be so exciting. Cream: That was NOT fun! Amy: I’ll never tune in to THAT channel again. The Metarex’s bit plays. Knuckles: You can’t operate the ship from here, there’s no controls! Tails: There are controls here. They’re just hidden away! He reveals more stuff. Tails: I built this secret bridge just in case the original one ever got wrecked. Rouge: But can this beaten-up barge fly? Chris: The ships engines were damaged pretty bad but, we still have enough power! Crystal: (Thoughts) We have to stop the Metarex. Otherwise, everyone will die. Chris starts it up. Tails: Put it into launch mode, Chris! They fly off, but Shadow gets a ride. Cream: There’s a big fleet of Metarex ships ahead! Their coordinates are 0-0-0! Sonic: That’s just where Eggman said they’d be! Crystal: Then we’re here. (Thoughts) We’re here… between a matter of life and death… I have to help this time… Tails: Increase engine speed to full power! Set the course for Dark Oak’s command ship! Chris: Roger! The Metarex send out two Metarex to attack the Blue Typhoon. Chris: Two Metarex are heading right at us! Sonic: We have to stop them before they attack! Tails: Get to your ships and launch a counterstrike! Cream, Amy, Chris, Rouge, Knuckles, Crystal, Sonic: Roger! The ships launch. Sonic: It’s time to go wreck those Metarex! Sonic jumps. Chris: Sonic, catch! Sonic: Thanks, Chris! Sonic spindashes Pale Bay Leaf, but is knocked back. Their battle continues. Bokkun: Sonic’s attack didn’t work! Tails: Fire lasers! They fire the lasers, but Black Narcissus deflects them. Tails: Rouge, Knuckles, get to the fly deck and stop that Metarex! B.N.: My looks are even more striking than my attacks! Knuckles: Let’s charge him together! Rouge: Ready when you are! Knuckles: Aren’t you even going to put up a fight? B.N.: If you insist, but you weaklings can’t possibly harm me! Rouge: You won’t think so high of yourself after I knock you down! She destroys his mirror. B.N.: You broke my mirror! Rouge: Be grateful that you don’t have to look at yourself anymore! B.N.: This is no joke! Soon you’ll be howling (Knocks Rouge away) in pain! Rouge: Aaaaah! Knuckles: Hey, now you’re makin’ me angry! Shovel Claw! Sonics battle with Pale Bay Leaf continues. Chris: Sonic! Amy: This is for hurting Sonic! (starts firing) Crystal: You’ll pay for hurting him, you Metarex! Cosmo: I wish I knew what Dark Oak’s next move was. The Chaotix’s and Shadow’s bit plays. So does Eggman and the robots. (Eggman makes a rescue signal) Bokkun: Hey, Dr. Eggman is sending out a rescue signal! Chris: Sonic, I’m gonna fly into the command ship and set Dr. Eggman free! Sonic: Okay! Chris: Amy, Crystal, continue the attack with Sonic! Amy: Roger! Sonic and I will conquer those Metarex using the invincible power of our love! Crystal: (Thoughts) Sonic likes me more than you, don’t forget that. The Chaotix and Shadow’s bits then play normally. And Eggman getting set free bit plays. The Metarex look. Cream: Surprise! (launches missiles at them) A bullseye! Cheese: Chao chao chao! B.N.: How dare you try to damage my perfect face! Knuckles and Rouge’s bit plays. Shadow’s bit plays. Then the Metarex destroy the ship from the outside. The ship comes apart to reveal a giant tree. Crystal: What is THAT?! Sonic: You guys went to all this trouble just to build a treehouse? Crystal: Sonic, I’m worried something’s gonna happen! Tails: Somethin’s distorting the gravity in this part of space! Cosmo: Oh! Tails: It’s expanding rapidly! What’s going on? Dark Oak: The thousand year wait ends! Night and day become one! And two worlds come together! Sonic: Huh? Crystal: Oh no! A bright light engulfs the whole place. Cosmo: That’s a Planet Egg! The thousand year wait ends, night and day become one, and two worlds come together. Eggman: Of course! Once every thousand years, a space-time rupture must occur in this part of the galaxy. That light is breaking through from an entirely different universe. We’re all doomed! Tails: There’s a huge amount of energy that’s coming from that thing! Our sensors overloaded when I tried to get a reading! Chris: This must be what the Metarex were waiting for! Sonic! Sonic: I’d better end this before Dark Oak ruins the galaxy forever. (spindashes) Crystal: (Thoughts) Sonic, no… he’s too powerful for you now… Shadow I’ve gotta stop them before Forestation starts! (jumps in himself) Dark Oak: You fool! We are on the verge of a galactic transformation! No one can stop us! A light emanates from it, fast. Sonic and Shadow both get knocked back. Pale Bay Leaf: Planet Egg is water. Black Narcissus: Chaos Emerald is light. P.B.L. and B.N.: They both give us power. Dark Oak: This water and light that makes all plants grow; will now give birth to, FORESTATION!!!!!!!!!!! The Metarex have long awaited this moment! We will now bring perfect order and peace to this galaxy and to the entire universe! Forestation has finally begun! B.N. and P.B.L.: Long rule the Metarex! Their metal armour cracks and the three of them turn into giant dragon-plant things. The light grows bigger. So bright that the heroes have to cover parts of their eyes. Tails: What are they?! Eggman: They are in the last stage of the Metarex Forestation Project. The galaxy will be taken over by only by plants and all animal life forms will be wiped out! Cosmo: We have to attack! Tails: All ships launch missiles now! They fire, but it does no good. The hedgehogs attack, the ships continue the firing, and Sonic grabs on to Dark Oak. Amy: Let go, Sonic. Crystal: He’s too powerful for us… Dark Oak then starts firing the ship. Knuckles: They’re after the Master Emerald! Sonic: We won’t let you take it! But he gets knocked back, and Dark Oak fires the ship. Everyone stares, shocked, and scared. Chris: Tails! Cosmo! Amy’s ship gets destroyed, and her and Crystal go flying. Sonic: Hang on, girls! He saves both of them. Amy: It look like we’re losing. Crystal: Yep. If it keeps up it’ll be bye bye animals! And us, too. Dark Oak: You pitiful animals! Now that you are vanquished, you see the true superiority of the Metarex! But you still have one last chance to save yourselves from certain destruction! Come to your senses, Sonic! Join us and we will bring order and peace to the galaxy! Amy and Crystal: Sonic! Amy: Don’t fight them, Sonic! They’re so powerful now that you’ll be destroyed for sure! Crystal: She’s right. If you’re gone, there’s no hope. Sonic: Sorry. I can’t let them take over the galaxy without a fight! If you wanna rule, you’ll have to get rid of me, first! Dark Oak: So be it, Sonic! If you wish to be eliminated, we will be happy to help you! Farewell, hedgehog! Water spurts where he is. Sonic: Just don’t hurt the girls! (Throws them) He gets sucked into Dark Oaks mouth. Amy: Soniiiiic! Crystal: Sonic, noooo! Everyone watches in shock. Amy and Crystal: Sonic noooooooooooooooooo! Dark Oak: You have lost, Sonic! Water is your weakness, and our strength! We will now spread across the galaxy and there will be no one to stop us! END Category:Episodes Category:Sonic X: Crystallised